omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
America (Alfred F. Jones)
Character Synopsis America is a main protagonist in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. America is the representation of America as a country and also is the leader of The Allied Powers. Another name given to American is Alfred F. Jones, which was officially given to him by Himaruya Character Statistics Tiering: 6-B ''' '''Verse: Hetalia: Axis Power Name: America, Alfred F. Jones Gender: Male Age: 241 years old Classification: A Country, United States Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Hacking, Preparation, Spaceflight, Longevity, Immortality (Type 8), Marital Arts, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Transmutation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Abstract Existence, Military Strategist Destructive Ability: Country Level '(American is the embodiment of a country and is treated as being The US itself. Comparable to other countries such as France and Switzerland. The former managed to defeat The Roman Empire) 'Speed: ' '''At least '''Relativistic '(China can react to beams of pure light and percieve attacks of pure energy) Lifting Ability: Class 5 (As a child, was able to lift a full grown American Bison lbs and was able to stop a car with his foot) Striking Ability: Country Class '(Is the living representation of America, an entire country. Shouldn't be no weaker than Switzerland, who created a barrier that can cover an entire country) 'Durability: Country Level '(Can content with other countries and take them over. In addition specifically comparable to Russian, who survive a fall from an airplane). '''Immortality '''makes America harder to kill (As the representation of America itself, he cannot die so long the culture and and population of said states remain or so long the nature & name of the country isn't changed) 'Stamina: Superhuman (Likely higher and should be similar to Italy as he was able to run 25km miles per day nonstop in a desert climate and Australia was able to swim across the Dover Straight which is 34km miles with ease.) Range: Standard Meele Range normally. Countrywide to possibly even Planetary through technology and military Intelligence: High, America is a military strategist and master in martial arts and technology. Also should be comparable to China in intelligence who has lived for thousands of years and studied these topics for the same amount of years Weaknesses: He is very arrogant and doesn't like taking advice from his allies. He believes that he is infallible and that his plan is the right way and only way because he is the "hero" therefore he doesn't listen to his allies and usually just asks them to back him up, regardless of their protest. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Any american gun, weapon and tech Extra Info: Countries in Hetalia are treated as the abstraction of whatever namesake country they represent *By virtue they have Type 8 Immortality. In addition in order to truly kill them, an opponet would need some form of Conceptual Manipulation and or have some ability that can kill an entire population. As so long there is a population and culture of that country. It remains Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Hetalia Category:Web Comic Category:Martial Artist Category:Gun Users Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Beings Category:Hackers Category:Weapons Master Category:Regenerators Category:Leaders Category:Allied Forces (Hetalia) Category:Tier 6